Aos 17, sentimentos marotos são mais ímpares
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Sirius, ao tentar se vingar de Snape pela enésima vez, provoca uma enorme confusão no Salão Principal, com seus fiéis amigos. Mas essa diversão acaba aproximando, sem querer, Tiago e Lílian. Fic antiga com spoilers até o livro 5, apenas.


**Aos 17, sentimentos marotos são mais ímpares**

**  
**

Sirius Black, possuidor de puro sangue bruxo e esperteza, não soube perdoar

O deslize infeliz de seu inimigo, dono de um nariz de gancho peculiar.

Um plano tramou junto a seus amigos, não havia chance de nada falhar,

Pois aprendera a contar com os os dotes de Tiago e Lupin para falsificar

Qualquer letra que algum leigo em suas traquinagens pudesse apresentar.

* * *

O jovem de cabelos oleosos e negros, com a vingança nem podia sonhar. 

Não se arrependia um segundo por auxiliar o grande feito dos colegas no ar,

Inutilizando o apanhador da Grifinória, motivo da Sonserina ganhar

Um dos jogos decisivos para a Taça conquistar.

Um tanto longe, os Marotos esfregavam as mãos a esquentar.

* * *

Ao fim, o professor que só fazia a Snape adorar, 

Procurou o bilhete certo para lhe entregar.

Pedro em sua atuação perfeita, fingia-se na matéria se interessar

A tempo de Sirius os bilhetes trocar, e sentir-se como se pudesse voar,

Pois por dar uma poção para os braços de Tiago adormecerem, ele iria pagar.

* * *

Ao lugar de uma instrução necessária para uma poção meticulosa preparar, 

Recebera um convite para às seis no campo de quadribol estar,

Sob o pretexto de tratar com o professor um assunto particular.

Duvidoso quanto a veracidade do pedido, foi investigar.

No entanto, o professor parecia carecer em se apressar.

* * *

O sol mostrava-se, Severo escondia-se como se pudesse ocultar 

Sua atitude forçada, que exalava estranheza pelos lados que tinha de passar.

Leu novamente o bilhete e por um acaso foi na caixa de bolas tropeçar,

Vendo no vão da arquibancada o pé de alguém dançar

E ouvindo um riso estrondoso, cheio de dentes a se propagar.

* * *

Enfurecidos e aptos para um duelo perigoso iniciar, 

Retraíram-se pela presença de Madame Hooch lhes intimidar

A ponto de correrem desembestados para em algum lugar chegar.

Sirius a caixa carregava, Snape se importava apenas em praguejar.

No saguão de entrada, a corrida findou e os dois voltaram a se encarar.

* * *

Nervosos, degladiaram-se. O mundo conseguiram ignorar... 

Um pequeno frasco de poção para derreter metais não puderam notar

E a caixa, aberta pela violência do Maroto lhe atirou no chão sem hesitar,

Sofreu os danos do líquido cor de bolor e cheiro de carneiro a fumegar,

Que romperam algumas correntes que prendiam balaços a se revoltar.

* * *

Os outros Marotos tentaram os balaços errantes controlar, 

Mas nem toda a força e magia desnorteada pôde evitar

A fuga impressionante deles para o Salão Principal, sem causar

O espanto e terror entre os alunos que puseram-se a gritar,

Pois da briga audível lá fora as atenções tiveram de se desviar.

* * *

Tiago foi capaz de separar Sirius e Snape, a fim de auxílio procurar 

Para a confusão sem muitos danos fatais cessar.

Entretanto, impossível tornou-se disfarçar o prazer de se entregar

À adrenalina que a situação lhes imprimia. A escola queriam salvar...

E, simultaneamente, acertar sonserinos e quadribol treinar.

* * *

Inconformada com o comportamento do garoto a se animar 

Com a visão de Severo e outro sonserino a sangrar,

Lílian interveio um tanto temerosa e irritada para acabar

Definitivamente com a diversão tonta do namorado a andar

Entre as mesas e rir como uma criança preste a um doce saborear.

* * *

Procurando a amada acalmar, 

Informou que os professores providências iriam tomar,

E os apanhadores e batedores do local podiam se encarregar

De diminuir o risco de novos acidentes e com a confusão parar.

Porém, a beijou levemente e voltou a se defender, procurando se abaixar.

* * *

Ainda chateada com a infantilidade dos garotos a brincar, 

Lílian resolvera mais uma vez Tiago pressionar,

A fim de fazer Sirius esquecer de sonserinos surrar.

No caminho, o impacto de um balaço fez tudo rodar

E nada mais parecia existir para ela, pois não podia enxergar.

* * *

Acordara rapidamente nos braços de um Tiago angustiado delirar, 

Desculpando-se pela brincadeira maluca que se dispuseram a executar,

Confessando o receio de perdê-la quando viu seus olhos a se fechar

E não corresponder aos seus chamados imperceptíveis de se captar

Pelo barulho ensurdecedor que gradativamente começava a baixar.

* * *

Envolvidos por cautela, medo, repreensão e gostar, 

Não absorviam os acontecimentos a rolar...

Simplesmente pelo contato visual e espiritual almejaram falar,

E a mensagem em comum teve total entendimento e penetrar

Na alma dos apaixonados que lembravam-se apenas de amar.

* * *

O silêncio ao sinal de Dumbledore e a calmaria a se instalar 

Não abalaram o desejo de ambos, a profundidade do abraçar,

A intensidade sufocante e abrupta de se beijar

Misturando seus corpos aparentemente prontos a formar

Um só, visando uma integração interna e externa provocar.

* * *

A forte e indissolúvel união a completar 

A confirmação do sentimento agoniante e urgente a estourar

Sumiu como num passe de magia a se empregar

Quando a consciência retornou a imperar.

Rubros e contemplados pelos alunos, não sabiam para onde olhar.

* * *

Tiago, após alguns instantes, não arranjou coragem para nada declarar 

Enquanto a face satisfeita de Dumbledore pôs-se a lhe encarar

Com um sorriso e voz genuinamente marota a pronunciar

Que ao deixarmos de somente o caos enxergar,

Com as benévolas e profundas delícias da vida dispomos a nos contagiar.


End file.
